Shadow War
Shadow War is a RPG game, a real game, where you are the player, not a character. The person sign up and do a test, if this person pass in the test, then it could be part of the brotherhood. It seems that when players join the game, they become aggressive and completely change the personality. Known Players Members * Julie Williams (as Charlie) * Dylan McCarty (possibly) * Darklord 162 (possibly leader) Former Members * Alice Williams (Deceased) * Rebecca Bolyevart (Deceased) * Caleb (Deceased) Tests 'Alice's Test' * She had to find something in Willow Reserve. Something that would enter the circle of trust of the game's leader. But the test was to Alice and Rebecca, who find the hidden prize was saved, and the another girl, sentenced to death. Rebecca finds the hidden prize, so Alice died. Only Rebecca knows about this part of the test. The prize was a box with the cord and gold and diamonds from Tiffany's. This was Rebecca's prize and executioner of Alice. E-mails 'Alice's E-mail' From: darklord162@shadowwar.com To: formealice@hotmail.co.uk "I heard through third parties that would like to participate in the Shadow War must have been interested in the prizes I offer all the lucky ones who can fulfill my test. I must warn you that it is not easy! You're lucky to be friend of Ms. Rebecca Bolyevart, because she is a former affiliate of our game. You, Ms. Williams, you must journey deep into Willow Reserve on the night of August 12 to find your prize: a string of gold and diamonds, but nothing is so easy. You will have to face a stranger who will also be seeking the same as you. I sincerely hope that win, Alice." 'Julie's E-mail' From: everyonebitch@hotmail.co.uk To: darklord162@shadowwar.com "Hello! I heard from friends about the Shadow War and felt drawn to the game. Want to know more, how do I get into his inner circle. I am aware of everything that happens during a game, and frankly do not care. I expect a response. Charlie." 'Caleb's E-mail' "Hello, Caleb. '' ''I think that is desperate to leave this family and get what they want most: his freedom. Know that I can give you that and more - but I think you already know, after all, is willing to participate in the Shadow War I am a very good Lord, my main feature is to satisfy the desires of my starters, and this time the prize will be your only: U.S. $ 100,000, hidden in reserve Willow. But for this you need to find a map that is nailed to a tree. Be quick, because someone else is also hunting the treasure. I sincerely hope they win, Caleb. The boy's face twisted into a smile, but before he could relish the news of his sister knocked on the door. ''- Open the door now, Caleb! - She cried on the other side.'' There was no reason to flee his sister, he soon had enough money to keep up to get a job. If he found one hundred thousand dollars, nothing could keep forcing him to stick to Victoire, after all, he was already an adult. ''- What do you mean? - Victoire said, so he opened the door - I give everything to you, Ryan treats him like a younger brother, and is so grateful? Do not say you do not leave, but at least let me know! I worry about you.'' ''- I am no longer your problem, now you have your daughter to give you concern. - Caleb murmured, lying back in bed.'' ''- There must be a child now, I need you to help me, Caleb. You are my brother. - Whispered Victoire - Sorry about that, it may be the dumbest thing I did, but you are without internet.'' Victoire took the computer in his hands, turning it off directly on the button and out of the room. ''- Idiot! - Caleb replied, taking the phone from his pocket and onto the internet for it.'' The back door to open. ''- I said no internet. - Victoire smiled and took the phone side of the hands of her brother.''